


螃蟹的童话故事

by Calendula07



Category: The Lion King (1994), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calendula07/pseuds/Calendula07
Summary: 就是童话系列





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 话说某洲的大草原上生活着一群狮子
> 
> 狮王和狮后幸福地生活着
> 
> 有一天有一只小黑豹掉落在了这里
> 
> 于是小黑豹也加入了狮子的这个族群
> 
> 然后她们幸福快乐地生活在了一起

1.  
Thor是狮子王Odin的头胎，也是唯一的儿子  
所以Odin很爱他  
当然Frigga也很爱他  
特别是在给Thor舔毛的时候

2.  
Frigga和Farbauti是从小一起长大的好朋友  
Farbauti和Laufey有一只小豹子叫Loki  
虽然是捡的但Farbauti很爱他  
特别是在给Loki舔毛的时候

3.  
Thor很高兴  
因为Loki会和他一起去冒险  
也会和他在练习捕猎时一起扑Heimdall  
然后拔他羽毛  
Heimdall是帮助Odin观察的渡鸦  
他们还会一起在水池里打滚

4.  
Thor是一只活泼的小狮子  
Thor是一只友善的小狮子  
狮群里所有狮都喜欢他  
比如说Jane Sif Amora  
Loki也很喜欢他

5.  
Loki是一只慵懒的小豹子  
Loki是一只冷漠的小豹子  
Thor常说Loki更应该是一只小黑猫  
Loki常说Thor更应该是一只小金毛

6.  
Thor喜欢扑蝴蝶，也喜欢捕猎  
Thor喜欢和别的狮子滚在一起  
Thor喜欢扑通一声跳进河里  
Loki说总有一天这个国家会毁在他爪子上的

7.  
Loki喜欢躺在妈妈的怀里睡觉  
Loki喜欢躺在树荫下都弄鼻尖的蝴蝶  
Loki喜欢趴在树枝上看Thor奔跑在草原上  
Thor说总有一天Loki会机能退化的

8.  
Loki生病了  
什么东西都吃不下  
就连Thor叼过来的斑马肉也不吃  
Thor说你必须吃点东西  
Loki说你管不着我

9.  
两个孩子吵架了  
Thor不见了  
Loki找了他很久  
他想Thor肯定是不要他了

10.  
隔天Thor从树丛里钻出来  
浑身是伤  
拖着一只小山猪  
他笑着给Loki说  
这个肉比较好吃

11.  
然后两只四脚兽变得更好了  
形影不离  
Loki变得更加慵懒  
Thor变得更加好动

12.  
按辈分来算Laufey其实应该是Thor的远房叔叔  
可是Laufey总是和Odin意见不合  
他甚至和约顿海姆的那群豺狼有联系  
Odin一直防着他

13..  
有一天Thor找到Loki  
很神秘地说要带他去一个地方  
那个地方叫做大象墓地  
他们通过动物们的帮助躲开了Heimdall

14.  
Heimdall很快发现了两个孩子的意图  
他飞到两个孩子面前  
他警告他们  
然后被孩子们按到了水坑里

15.  
Heimdall让路过的飞鸟转告Odin  
他跟着孩子们  
诸神在上  
这些豺狼可真丑

16.  
Thor从未感受过害怕  
这是第一次  
可是他得保护Loki  
所以他很凶地朝着那几只豺狼吼了几声

17.  
Loki再一次觉得Thor很蠢  
为什么他非要在别人没有发现自己的情况下吼出声  
这下好了他们得跑路了  
Loki想以后再也不会和Thor一起出去冒险了

18.  
两个孩子靠着敏捷的身手穿梭在象骨之间  
好几次差点被抓到  
幸好他们跑出去了  
可是豺狼还在后面追

19.  
Odin来了  
救下了小狮子  
他送Loki回家  
然后狠狠地批评了Thor一顿  
这次连Frigga也没帮Thor

20.  
Thor伤心地趴在石壁的阴凉处  
Laufey走了过来  
他说你很勇敢  
但是你得更勇敢才能成为狮王

21.  
Thor抓住了峡谷中的树枝  
可惜动物群奔的震动太大  
Odin抓住了他  
Odin把他送到了安全区

22.  
可是Odin掉下去了  
不管Thor怎么咬他的耳朵都叫不醒他  
Laufey说这是他的错  
Laufey说他不会把这件事告诉族群的

23.  
Thor离开了  
Thor差点渴死  
Steve和Bucky救了他  
一只山猪和一只细尾獴

24.  
Thor跟着他们一起生活  
并学会了一句叫做 Hakuna Matata 的座右铭  
Thor忘记了过去  
可是他忘不掉Loki

25.  
Steve疯狂地跑了过来  
他说有豹要吃他  
Bucky使劲推着卡在缝隙间的Steve  
Thor扑了出来和那只豹子打斗  
以暴制豹

26.  
诸神在上  
他又看见Loki了  
Loki一下子扑到他  
Thor感觉到了肩膀处皮毛的湿润

27.  
Thor说你瘦了  
Loki说回家吧  
Thor说我不能回去  
Loki说我想你了

28.  
Thor觉得是自己的错  
特别是Odin的死  
Loki说族群里已经被Laufey搞坏了  
大家没有食物也没有水

29.  
Thor在犹豫  
他不知道该怎么办  
他看到了一只狒狒  
那只叫Dr.Strange的狒狒说Odin没有死  
Thor信了

30.  
Odin活在Thor的心里  
Odin又批评了Thor  
我是谁，我在哪，我要干什么  
Odin说你忘了你的责任了

31.  
Thor跟着Loki回去了  
Steve和Bucky也和他们一起回去了  
他们打败了Laufey  
驱赶了豺狼  
解救了狮群

32.  
Thor不知道Loki经历了什么  
所有人都以为这只黑豹是通敌的叛徒  
他们都唾弃Loki  
特别是在Farbauti去世之后  
除了Frigga依然爱他

33.  
Loki本来打算在Thor的登基大典之后离开  
他想看看Thor的英姿  
Loki趴在距离瞭望石最远的那个树枝上  
可是Thor久久没有出现

34.  
你在看什么  
Loki低下头看见了不该出现在这里的Thor  
和我回家吧  
Thor仰着头看着他  
Loki拱起了背做出扑食的动作  
然后他一下子扑到了Thor身上

35.  
在草原上的狮群  
草原上的统治者  
狮王Thor和他的王后管理着这里  
狮王的王后不是狮子  
而是一只黑豹

.


	2. 睡美人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 螃蟹的童话故事02——睡美人  
> 从前有个国王和王后  
> 他们有了一个孩子  
> 他们和隔壁的国王订了亲  
> 在女巫和法师的帮助下两个孩子结婚了  
> 他们幸福地生活在一起

1.  
Laufey和Farbauti是这个国家王和王后  
他们没有孩子  
他们很想要一个孩子  
后来他们有了一个孩子

2.  
Farbauti很喜欢这个孩子  
他们给他起名Loki  
因为他的出生带来了日出  
他象征着火的意志

3.  
全国上下都在庆祝小王子的出生  
动静之大连邻国都知道了  
甚至连住在森林里的精灵都知道了  
所以很多人都来庆祝

4.  
住在最遥远的西边的女巫Hela也知道了  
毕竟连天上的飞鸟都知道了  
她的小乌鸦Fennir当然也知道了  
所以她也准备去祝福一下

5.  
Odin和Laufey是朋友  
Odin和Laufey是国王  
Odin和Laufey喜欢喝酒  
于是他们俩在某次喝醉之后定下了娃娃亲

6.  
Thor是Odin的孩子  
Thor有一天知道自己被订婚了  
Thor找到妈妈Frigga问她  
我能看看新娘吗

7.  
Frigga说  
我亲爱的孩子，你现在还不能见他  
Thor问  
为什么，因为他害羞吗  
Frigga说  
因为他还没有出现在这个世界上

8.  
于是Thor拒绝了所有的女孩  
他说自己是一个订过婚的人了  
可是当Fandral带他出去玩的时候  
Thor理所当然地忘记了这回事  
当时的Thor才6岁

9.  
这一天老Odin带他去见自己的婚约者  
Thor很皮，在路上跑掉了  
然后他遇到了正巧在驯服猫头鹰的Hela  
这个姐姐的眼睛这么黑，是因为被打了吗

10.  
然后Thor就被Hela倒吊在了树上  
Thor很粗线条地睡着了  
Hela趁机读取了一下小王子的记忆  
Hela觉得自己要“教导”一下这个小王子  
要做大事了Hela心里有点小激动

11.  
Thor被丢回了Odin的身边  
当然由于太皮Odin又骂了他一顿  
Thor其实很期待自己的婚约者  
因为他想如果没有Jane漂亮的话他就不要了

12.  
Farbauti带着Thor去看小婴儿  
Thor想他真丑  
他不知道此时的小婴儿才刚刚出生2天  
Thor觉得还是Jane好看

13.  
所有人都送上了祝福  
森林里的精灵也来了  
Stephen说我祝他有乌黑的秀发  
Vincent说我祝他有美妙的歌喉  
Strange说我祝他有……

14.  
Hela闯进了会场  
她说她很生气因为Laufey没有邀请她  
但是大人有大量的她依旧要给予祝福  
她清了清嗓子，Fennir落在了她的肩膀上

15.  
她说孩子会健康长大  
她说孩子将是九界最美的存在  
她说孩子会在成年时被纺锤刺到手指  
她说这个孩子会在成年时死去

16.  
Strange很苦恼  
本来一个人变成三个自己已经很麻烦了  
现在这个黑女巫还来搞事情  
好吧他又要多花一点法力去修改咒语了

17.  
Strange安慰王后说  
我觉得这孩子还有救  
Strange说  
他不会死去，只有真爱之吻能唤醒他

18.  
Laufey下令烧掉了全国的纺纱车  
于是Odin趁机跟Laufey谈妥了关于这方面的生意  
Laufey说他老奸巨猾  
Odin说到最后你还不是得求我

19.  
Strange很苦恼  
因为他预测到意外会发生在王宫里  
然后他告诉了王与王后  
然后他就开始带娃了

20.  
Strange遇到了Hela  
两个人打了一架  
Strange说你个多事的坏女人净浪费我法力  
Hela说你懂个p，爱情至上

20.  
于是Hela就成了Loki的黑魔法老师  
Hela第一次发现比养Fennir好玩的事情  
比如Strange的红披风会主动去守着Loki  
比如Loki会说Strange是二流法师

21.  
Loki很聪明  
Loki很好学  
Loki很好看  
Loki自认为是一只快乐的小精灵

22.  
Hela很苦恼  
为什么Strange不告诉Loki他是个人类王子  
那这样她的预言就没法完成了  
身为女巫这样很丢脸

23.  
有一天Loki突然告诉Strange  
自己在梦里面遇到一个金发的王子  
Strange说你不能和他谈恋爱  
Loki说现在主张恋爱自由

24.  
Strange想一定是Hela教坏了他  
但是时候要告诉Loki真相了  
为了避免Loki太生气毁掉自己的房子  
Strange准备做一个蛋糕来哄他

25.  
于是Loki被Strange打发出门  
然后Loki去了森林里的湖泊洗澡  
可是没想到一回头就出事了  
那匹白色的蠢马正在把他的衣服叼走

26.  
Thor被告知要去结婚了  
他又走过了这片森林  
他看到了一个好看的身影  
于是他叫Mjolnir去偷衣服  
这样他就能英雄救美了

27.  
可是他没有想到那个人竟然没来找他  
他想会不会是因为没衣服一直泡在水里  
结果他一过去就被圈住脚倒吊了起来  
Thor想自己以前好像也被这样吊过

28.  
过了很久Loki才走过来  
Thor决定要把这个人带回家  
Loki说你是不是偷了我的衣服  
Thor说不是我  
因为是Mjolnir偷的

29.  
Loki表示把他吊起来很抱歉  
Thor说我受伤了想要休息  
Loki说那你跟我回家吧  
Thor想我真是个计划通

30.  
Strange没有想到自己去了一趟王城的时间  
Loki就带了一个野男人回家  
他随手画了个圈把那个金发大个子丢走  
然后告诉Loki你其实是一个有婚约的王子

31.  
Odin和Lufey已经吃了两顿饭了  
Thor还没有来  
Odin开始慌了  
因为Loki已经被送回来了

32.  
Thor终于在日暮的时候到了  
一见面他就说要解除婚约  
气得Odin差点打死他  
因为回过神来Thor已经骑马跑开了

33.  
Hela在城堡里找到了Loki  
Loki说他曾经梦到过那个金发大胸  
Hela说很抱歉我的孩子你已经有婚约了  
Hela又说万一他就是那个金发大胸呢  
Loki 说没有哪个王子穿得那么土

34.  
Thor凭感觉找到了森林里的一间小木屋  
他一进去就被一群幽灵士兵抓了起来  
Thor说我要杀光你们  
然后就被敲晕了

35.  
Hela和Loki在房间里等了很久  
Thor一直没出现  
Hela慌了  
于是她赶紧出门

36.  
发现有人闯入自己设置的陷阱后Hela赶了过去  
好吧她承认Thor的品味确实不怎么样  
女巫带着昏迷的王子回到王城  
但发现事情似乎不对劲

37.  
Strange说有人让Loki真的昏死过去了  
很有可能是仇视Odin的Surtur  
那只令人讨厌的火龙  
于是Hela用魔法唤醒了Thor

38.  
Thor大叫着要杀了她  
于是Hela又把他打晕  
然后吊起来  
再慢慢告诉他是怎么回事

39.  
王子拿起了宝剑和盾牌  
砍断了荆棘  
斩杀了火龙  
唤醒了沉睡的王子

40.  
Loki说你怎么没告诉我你是王子  
Thor说你也没有告诉我你是王子  
Loki一下子抱住了Thor  
就在Thor高兴的时候突然发现自己被捅了一刀  
Loki看到了外面那匹偷自己衣服的白色蠢马  
果然有什么样的主人就有什么样的坐骑


	3. 灰姑娘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从前有一个国家那里的王室学习法术  
> 老国王有一双儿女  
> 女儿很凶，儿子也很凶  
> 后来他的儿子代替他的女儿去跳舞  
> 然后他的儿子带回来了一个王室的养殖员  
> 他的儿子和这个养殖员幸福地生活在了一起
> 
> ps：这是灰姑娘的第一个版本，脑子里还有一个构想，等考完试了再写，所有的更新也等考完试了再恢复更新

1.  
Thor是Odin和Frigga的孩子  
Odin在Frigga去世后又娶了一位女士  
于是Thor有了两位哥哥  
一家人在Asgard庄园快乐地生活

2.  
可是Hodur和Baldr是精致的城市boy  
于是在Odin去世后  
美丽的继母变成了心机的老女人  
两个哥哥变成了心机boy

3.  
至少Thor是这样想的  
今天他也是个和动物们愉快相处的boy  
除了他继母那只大肥猫  
Thor和那只猫相互讨厌着

4.  
今天的Thor也很快乐  
因为他毕竟还是一个挂名的伯爵  
一封来自Jothunheim王宫的舞会邀请函  
Thor想到了深居宫殿的公主

5.  
据说她有碧绿的眼眸  
过肩的鸦黑色长发  
纤细的腰肢  
回头一笑百媚生的那种

6.  
Thor坐在马厩前的高脚凳上发呆  
背后的马在嚼他的围裙  
脚下的鸡在啄他的鞋子  
然后他的邀请函就被那只肥猫叼走了

7.  
他的继母和他的哥哥们开始准备  
Thor因为没有及时汇报  
所以他现在正在楼下擦地板  
顺便和捣乱的肥猫打了一架

8.  
Thor回到了自己的阁楼  
找到以前父亲给自己置办的华服  
试了试  
至少跳舞不会崩线

9.  
Hela被老父亲拉出来促膝长谈  
你也到了该结婚的年龄了  
不结，你别管我  
可是我的舞会邀请函已经发了

10.  
Hela在老父亲诡计得逞的笑容中愤愤离开  
Hela找到了正窝在沙发里的Loki  
那个稍微比她高  
长相几乎一样的亲弟弟

11.  
弟弟我劝你好好听话少受点苦  
姐姐我绝对不会再为你做任何事了  
我发誓这是最后一次  
Loki想起了上次和上上次被拖出去和其他男人相亲

12.  
于是Loki被迫又一次成为了Hela的替身  
这次他不仅穿上了正式的大礼裙  
被Hela画了浓艳的妆  
还被Hela变成了大胸

13.  
Thor兴冲冲地穿好衣服去找继母  
正准备出门的三人看到了Thor  
不能让他去舞会  
这是三人的共同想法

14.  
于是Thor现在就坐在池塘边数豆子  
Thor从筛子里挑出豆子丢到地上  
鸡群就会围着丢下来的豆子打架  
Thor想这辈子还是和鸡作伴吧

15.  
Dr.Stange是一位法师  
在年轻的时候因为穷困得到了Odin的帮助  
所以他现在会出现在Thor的面前  
因为他是Thor名义上的魔法教父

16.  
Strange首先用嫌弃的眼光打量了一下Thor  
然后脑子里面构思该给他什么衣服  
然后Thor头上出现了一个圈  
然后Thor变得金光闪闪了

17.  
Thor骑着白马一路往王宫奔去  
侍卫们甚至没有检查他的邀请函  
Loki穿着厚重的礼手服站在大厅中央接受吻手礼  
忽然他看到了迷茫地在外晃荡的Thor

18.  
他主动地找到他开始跳舞  
宴会厅里所有人都开始跳舞  
Thor和Loki不知不觉就跳到外面去了  
两个人相互看对了眼

19.  
Loki想这个人真好看，不能让Hela拿到手  
Thor想这个人真好看，她的胸好软

20.  
Loki想自己要在午夜之前离开要不然法术就会消失  
Thor想魔法教父说要在午夜之前离开要不然就会穿帮  
Loki的动作更快，扯掉了Thor礼服的衣扣就跑  
Thor想要拉住他但只扯掉了他的手环

21.  
老国王要Loki去找到那个与“Hela”共舞的男士  
Loki拿着衣扣开始全国巡游  
Thor的继母也知道了  
她让自己的两个孩子开始准备

22.  
Thor的继母开始怀疑Thor  
因为这个只会喂鸡和喂马的人居然开始看情诗了  
她哄骗着喂给Thor了一杯掺杂着安眠药的水  
然后把人关在了阁楼上

23.  
这是全国最后一家人了  
Loki开始期待了  
进门所见的两个男人都很英俊  
可是并不及那晚男人的十分之一

24.  
Loki拿出了衣扣  
Hodur和Baldr拿出了礼服  
他们展示出自己故意扯掉扣子的衣服  
Loki撇了撇嘴准备离开了

25.  
Thor醒了  
因为没有关窗的阁楼很冷  
他看了一眼钟  
他感觉要来不及了

26.  
这次没有魔法教父  
也没有神奇小动物  
也没有上帝的奇迹再现  
Thor凭借一身肌肉和蛮力撞开了门

27.  
然后他一路从阁楼滚了下来  
睁开眼他正双腿大开坐在大厅的楼梯下  
正面对着一名黑发碧眼的男子  
Thor从身上摸出了那天的手环

28.  
Thor想，公主哪有他好看  
于是Thor把手环套了上去  
你愿意嫁给我吗  
然后他就被Loki的一个响指变成了青蛙

29.  
Thor到后来才知道原来那晚的人就是Loki  
他也是到后来才知道这个手环只有Loki能戴上  
他也是后来才知道Loki不只会把他变成青蛙  
但那又怎样呢  
反正他俩结婚了，他愿意


End file.
